Le Divorce
by arwenTITI
Summary: Harry has been married to Ginny for five years now. But they drifted apart and Harry must make a lifealtering decision. How will Ginny react? New version betaed.
1. Chapter 1

Le divorce

_Harry has been married to Ginny for five years now, but they drifted _

_apart and _

_Harry must make a life-altering decision. How will Ginny react?_

* * *

Harry was lying in bed but couldn't find sleep. With his arms

supporting his head, he

alternated looks between the ceiling and his sleeping wife lying next

to him.

Her red hair was spread on the pillow all around her head and Harry

smiled as his

eyes traced the side of her face and every one of her freckles.

Harry felt his feelings for Ginny had changed and now were no more than

deep

affection. At the beginning of their relationship, the two lovers were

so passionate

they couldn't leave each other's arms for more than ten minutes.

Harry dreamed of a life full of passion with a woman he could spend the

rest of his

life with. Looking at Ginny's face, he smiled softly and crawled out

of

bed. "Tomorrow night I'll do it," he thought as he gathered a

pillow and blanket and

went to sleep on the living room couch.

"Hello Ginny I'm home" Harry yelled as he entered his house

He found Ginny in the kitchen stirring plates and went to kiss her

cheek.

"Hello Harry," Ginny smiled softly. She tried to turn her head so

their lips would

meet but didn't succeed.

Harry sat on the nearest kitchen chair around the table and turned to

look at her.

"Ginny, could we talk? I have something really important to tell

you."

"Sure Harry. I have something important to tell you too."

"Would you mind if I go first this is really hard for me to say

this."

Ginny was surprised and worried. "Sure."

Harry face took a determined expression and he inhaled loudly

"Ginny you are a wonderful person. You're beautiful both inside and

out. But lately

I've felt my feelings for you have changed. My love for you, I

realised, is now more

like deep affection. You are my first love but we were young when we

got married

and we both changed as our love did. I want to remain in your life and

I want you in

mine but,I don't think we should stay married anymore. I'm

sorry. I really care

about you, you know."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Ginny had tears pouring out of her eyes but seemed lost. She looked up

at him

"Harry, I want you to be happy. I'm sorry your feelings for me have

changed. Mine

haven't. Did I do something wrong? Don't you think we should give

another chance?"

"No, no, no, Gin. You did not do anything wrong. I just think the

passion in our

relationship is gone and was never more than a dream. I think we are

better off as

friends."

Ginny just nodded her head sadly.

I understand. Can I ask you something since you want us to be

friends?

Harry nodded silently

"Is there someone else in your life?"

Harry moved uneasily on his chair and looked at her.

"Ginny, I promise, I was faithful to you. I've never cheated but

there is someone at

the ministry. And I do think I have some feelings for her. With her I

feel whole and

full of …passion."

Ginny got up and patted his knee.

"I understand, Harry. Do you mind if we take care of the little

details tonight? I don't

want to see this lasting."

"Sure"

Ginny sat back down at the kitchen table while Harry went to get all

the papers they

needed.

"Ok," he said as he sat back next to Ginny. "The house?"

They lived in a nice home, very much like the burrow and only a short

way from her

family. Harry gave Grimmauld place to Remus after the end of the war

and bought a

cosy house for his new bride and himself, not far from the Weasleys.

Ginny loved

this house as much as him. It had so much good memories for both of

them.

"You can have the house if you want, Harry."

Harry looked up surprised â€œGinny, you love this house and since I'm

the one

changing our lives you should get the house."

"No, Harry, I can't live in this house, not without you. Keep the

house I'll just take

my stuff. I only want one thing from you. When I'll find a place if

it's okay I want our

bed. My bed. I understand you want it too but it's the one thing I

want."

"Anything you want, Gin. You can have the bed. No problem."

Harry and Ginny filed the papers and finally Ginny got up, took the pen

and with one

last look at Harry signed the papers, then put the pen down.

Harry signed them too then whispered, "Finito." The papers vanished

to the official

ministry's registry.

"Congratulations, Ginny. We're officially divorced. You're a free

women," Harry

smiled at Ginny and hugged her.

"Excuse me," said Ginny softly and went up the stairs

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind her.

Ginny turned around to find Harry watching her from the threshold of

their bedroom.

"I'm packing, Hun- Harry," she said softly.

"Ginny, you can stay all the time you want. At least stay until you find a place."

"Harry, I can't live here. It's not my house anymore."

"I understand," Harry said, as he looked at the floor.

Ginny finished packing the bedroom and went downstairs to finish

packing her stuff

from the kitchen, study and living room.

When Ginny finished packing, she put her bags down near the entry with

the help of

Harry, she shrank most of her stuff so she would just have two bags to

carry then

under Harry curious look went back in the living room pointed her wand

at herself

and whispered "Wingardium leviosa" she went up to the Potter family

clock and

removed her arrow, then went back down.

She put the arrow in her suitcase then looked around at the house.

"You can come back here anytime you want, Gin. Remember we're

friends."

"Harry, thank you but we're lying to each other and you know it."

Harry realised what she meant and realised she was right. They'll

never be best

friends it would be too difficult for them to act as if they were never

in love as if

Ginny was nothing more to him than Hermione, as if Ginny would consider

him like

Ron, a brother and best friend all in one.

"You're right, Ginny but lets stay at least childhood friends if

not best friends, okay?"

Ginny hugged him and smiled at him. "Friends."

She went to her suitcases then looked at Harry as he opened the door

for her. They

smiled at each other one last time and Ginny went out into the night.

When she left their street, Ginny let her false image fall and finally

the tears came

pouring down as she walked and thought about all the good times they

had together,

their first kiss their first time, their wedding.

It was over and she didn't know what to do with herself.

Ginny thought about their life from beginning to end but she couldn't

find the

moment where everything broke between them, where Harry saw their

passion

gone and decided they were over. He didn't even let her talk to him

about her big

news.

She finally arrived at the front of a nice home, white walls with blue

windows and

knocked on the door.

A bushy haired woman opened the door

"Ginny, what are you doing here? Why do you have suitcases with you?

You're

shivering, come on in sweetie. RON, go prepare the guest room for your

sister now!" Hermione demanded.

Ginny entered the house and dropped the suitcases on the floor as she

flew in her

best friend and sister in law's arms, sobbing.

"Gin, what happened?" Hermione asked softly

Ginny just sobbed on her shoulder. "Mione, Harry, he- he he left

me, we just got

divor-ced."

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Le divorce part 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Otherwise I would be living on a deserted

pacific island

with the sun, the palms trees and a house on the beach, not in ugly old

bad europe.

* * *

Harry has been married to Ginny for five years now. But they drifted 

apart and

Harry must make a life-altering decision. How will Ginny react?

* * *

Previously _"Gin, What happened?" Hermione asked softly _

_Ginny just sobbed on her shoulder "Mione, Harry, he- he he left_

_me, we just got divor-ced."_

* * *

Hermione gently guided her best friend to the living room and sat with 

her on the

couch, gently soothing her.

"Gin, what happened?" asked Hermione, as she mentally prepared

herself to go

curse Harry into next week.

Ron sat beside her wife on the couch and gently touched his baby

sister's hand.

"Ginny, what happened between you two?" he asked.

Ginny finally calmed down enough to let go of Hermione's arms and sat

back on the

couch, turning to her brother.

"Harry came home from work tonight and said that he had something

important to

tell me. I knew he became distant from me but I though it was problems

at work

that bothered him. I tried to kiss him hello but he turned away and

kissed my cheek,

then we sat on the kitchen table and he told me his feelings for me

changed, that we

were too young to get married and know exactly what love is and that he

now felt

nothing more than affection for me, then he told me he wanted a

divorce.

"He said that he wanted us to be friends and I asked him if there was

somebody

else he said he never cheated but he fell in love with someone at the

ministry.

"So, I told him that I still love him and I want him to be happy, I

signed whatever

papers he wanted and we split up our things. I got up and packed then

left the

house, but I didn't know where to go, I didn't want to bother you

but I didn't want to

go to the burrow, I'm sorry." Ginny began crying again and Ron

angrily stood up.

Hermione saw him and gently put Ginny who had fallen asleep on the

couch before

taking Ron's hand and leading him to the hall.

"Ron, what do you want to do? I don't know what happened in

Harry's head and

neither do you. Leave him alone; you know it's a problem they have to

solve on

their own. You can't get between Ginny and Harry."

"Hermione, that git hurt my baby sister! I won't leave him alone.

Have you seen how

he made Ginny cry? I don't care he's my best friend, he hurt Ginny

and I told him

that if he ever hut my baby sister, I would hunt him down and kick his

ass."

"Ron, I know you are meaning well but these are marital problems, a

brother can't

resolve things like that. What are you going to do, track him down and

bring him

here and get him to love Ginny again?"

"I know," Ron said, blowing air softly. "Listen I'm beat,

I'll go to sleep now, join me

when you're finished helping her?"

"Sure baby," she smiled. "See you soon." She said, softly

kissed him on the lips and went back to the living room.

Ron kissed her back and smiled at her then went to sleep, mentally

noting that he

needed to have a talk with his future ex best friend.

Ginny awoke in the morning and turned to her husband, finding nothing

she just put

the extra pillow closer to her face so she could at least feel his

smell. Ginny was

used not finding Harry in the bed beside her when she woke up, then she

would find

the guest bedroom's bed unmade.

Ginny just stared at the ceiling, she just realised that this was now

the way things

will be. Herself, alone in the bed, alone in a new house, alone in her

life.

When a stab of nausea hit her, she got up quickly and made her way to

the guest

bathroom, where she sat on the floor and emptied her stomach in the

toilet.

«Ginny? What's wrong, sweetie?" Hermione came in and made her way

behind

Ginny, holding her hair back and putting a cold washcloth to her

foreface.

"It's ok,'Mione. I'm just sick and I know what you're

thinking, but it's not about last

night."

"Then what's wrong, Gin? I know you know I can see it in your

face."

"Please, let me just take a shower and get down to eat. I'll tell

you at breakfast."

"Sure, sweetie. Take your time and see you in the kitchen"

"Hermione, thanks. Not only for now, but also for last night.

You're my best friend,

you know." Hermione smiled at her and left.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione greeted Ginny as she saw her coming in the

kitchen.

"Hey, Mione." Ginny smiled

"I made eggs and pancakes is that ok?"

"That's just great I'm starving, thank you"

"Ron is already gone to work, something about a meeting with his

brothers."

Hermione just shrugged.

"That's okay. I just hope he won't run into Harry today."

"Yeah. Me too."

"So, what is it with you?"

"Hermione, do you promise to keep it a secret, I want to figure out

what to do about

it first."

"My lips are sealed, Gin"

"Okay, well" I'm with child."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant,Mione."

"That's great, Ginny. Congratulations!" Hermione said as she

hugged her best

friend. "Are you excited? You'll be a great mom"

"Yeah, I'm great about it, but I just don't know what to do with

Harry. That's all."

"Have you told Harry yet?"

"No. I was going to last night, but he beat me to it. He doesn't

want me in his

life, Mione."

"Gin, nobody can tell you what to do, but you just have to ask

yourself a question.

How much do you want him in your life? Are you going to get rid of him

and tell him

not to come to the burrow anymore and avoid him forever?"

"No, Hermione, I would never do that."

"You still love him, don't you?"

"Yes I love him. Merlin do I love him."

"Then, you've got your answer, Gin. Do you want to come with me to

work, we

could take a look at your baby if you want and check that you're

healthy."

"Sure, after all ,who's better to check on me and this baby than

the Head of the

Healer's department?"

"Let's go then!" Hermione said happily.

"Okay, everything looks good.said Hermione as she muttered an

incantation and

made a baby form appear above Ginny's belly.You are very healthy and

so is the

baby.It's looks you're about 2 ½ months along.You can go now."

"Thank you Hermione , Ginny said as she stood up.I have to go

now.I've got things

to do."

"No problem,Gin, and don't worry your secret is safe with me"

"Thank you.See you tonight."

"Thank you, Nymph, I knew I could count on you." Ginny smiled as

she hugged her

sister in law at her office's door.

Nymphadora Tonks had become the head of the Aurors when she married

Bill, over three years ago.

"No problem, Gin, I'm glad I could help."

Ginny made her way a few doors down the hallway and knocked on the

door.

"Come in," called the voice.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny smiled as she entered.

"Ginny?" Harry got up suddenly from his desk. "What are you doing

here?"

"Well, you know some people have to work to be able to leave their

brother's house

and get a house on their own." Ginny informed him. "I'm the new

Auror's assigned

Healer."

"What? But, Gin, you don't need to work I put half the money that

was in our vault in

your new one."

"I don't care about the money, Harry. I thought you knew that.

Anyway, I wanted to

talk to you about our friendship. I want us to be true friends, I

don't want to avoid

you I want to see you at family gatherings at the Burrow, I'll get

used to just being

friends with you. I love you and I want to have you in my life.

Don't be a stranger,

Harry. You're part of the Weasley family." Ginny cried silently.

"I promise we'll stay friends, Ginny, I have no intention to avoid

you or your family.

You all are my family." He went to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Harry, there's something else I wanted to talk about with you.

I'm pregnant and

It's yours," Ginny thought

"Sure, go on." Just then Harry's phone began ringing "Hold on

just one sec, Gin."

Harry went and picked up his phone muttering _"Hey babe" "Of course _

_We're still on _

_for tonight" "No problem, meet you at 6 pm in from of the Ivy, _

_ok" "Bye Beck, see you then" "Yeah me too"_ And then he hung up.

Ginny willed herself not to cry and caressed instinctively her stomach.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Gin?" _The Ivy, that's _

_where we went for our first date. Babe? That was my nickname._

Ginny was wondering how things could change so much in only a day.

Her eyes went back to Harry's face as he came close to her.

"I - I just wanted to give you the key of your house back, and tell

you that mum

invited us all tomorrow for a family lunch and to spend the day." She lied.

"Will you be there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I will. I'm mum's only baby girl she'll notice if I

don't."

"Then, sure I'm coming."

"See you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow, Gin" he kissed her cheek.

She kissed him on the cheek back then left his office, went to the

central floo fireplace and with a crack she was back at Hermione and Ron house.

------------------------------------------------

To be continued.

Well? Whaddya think?Please review so I can get ideas to write number 3

and the other ones.

Bye.Cyn


	3. Chapter 3

**Le divorce**

«Hello everyone» said Harry as he apparated in the Burrow's garden.

He went to shake hands with Bill and Charlie, but like their others brothers, they just gave him an icy glare. He hugged Hermione and she returned the hug coldly. Ron shook his hand and smiled at him when Ginny appeared.

"Hey Harry" she called "can we talk for a moment please?"

"Sure" Harry shrugged and went to her, following her into a path he knew led to their special place, the pond.

Ginny sat down and Harry took place next to her.

"I kinda wanted to talk to you myself, see, I told myself that it isn't fair for you to leave a house you loved and to live with Ron and Hermione. So I brought you this," he said as he handed her a set of keys and a piece of paper.

"A house? You brought me a house?" Ginny teared up.

"Oh Harry! Thank you, she hugged him "What a wonderful gift, oh and it's right next to our house. Thank you so much"

_Maybe there's still hope. He maybe regrets his decision Why else would he buy me a house next to ours,_ she thought

"You welcome Ginny, he smiled as he returned her hug, I already put the bed you wanted in the master bedroom, and so you can settle in anytime you want."

Ginny's smile faltered as she remembers their old bed. She smiled at him.

"So what did you want to talk about?» Harry asked as he looked at her.

"What? Oh it's nothing. Just don't worry about it. Excuse me I don't feel so good.» Ginny said as she got up and ran to the house. Harry shrugged and got up, walking back to the house. He just sat next to Ron when Mrs Weasley called him from the opened kitchen window.

"Harry could you come for a minute please?"

He came in the kitchen and went to Molly to hug her.

"Hello Molly, How are you?"

"I'm fine dearie," she smiled as she returned the hug,

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you" Harry responded with a smile _I love how maternal she is_, he thought.

"Harry, dear, I'd like us to have a little chat, if that's ok?

"Sure Molly",

"Good"

"So? What did you want to talk to me about" Harry asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Before we start, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No, Molly, nothing" he shook his head

"Ginny and I had a talk earlier and she announced me that you two had broken up, and that you were the one asking her to divorce, care to tell me what happened?

Harry dropped his head as he nodded.

"I love Ginny very much, but my feelings for her have changed. I think we were too young when we got married to know what love really is.

The passion we'd felt at the beginning is gone and I just didn't want to stay in a marriage where there is no deep love and passion, I didn't want Ginny to stay in a marriage without love either, she deserves so much more.

I have so much affection for Ginny, We'll always be there for each other, and I hope we'll stay friends. I just want the best for her, and for me."

Molly nodded "I understand, Harry. But she was crying when we were talking, she needs you in her life, more than you know.

She loves you so much, Harry. You hurt her badly, talk to her, you're her strength and she needs you now more than ever, ok?

"Ok" Harry said as he got up and pecked Molly on the cheek "Thank you Molly"

"You're welcome sweetie, now off you go, I need to finish making dinner."

Harry smiled at her and ran to the backyard.

--------------------------------------------------

He stepped behind Hermione ,who was seating at the table watching the boys, including her husband, argue about quidditch.

"Mione, can we talk a minute?"Harry whispered in her ear.

"Sure Harry, have a seat,» she offered as she patted softly the place next to her on the bench.

Harry smiled and sat next to her.

"Mione, how bad have I hurt Ginny?"

"Harry, how on earth would I know that?" Hermione answered innocently

"Mione, I know you are best friends with Ginny, please don't lie to me, tell me how bad I've hurt her? Please?"

"Fine, Hermione sighed, Harry she was crying like mad, she was drenched with rain and she was shivering, it took me 3 hours to calm her down.

That's how bad you hurt her, Harry. She said you'd told her the passion between you two was gone and that you don't love her anymore, that there is someone else you love.

She loves you Harry, so much. You're the only one who can hurt her like that. You've had her heart since she was 10, and now she needs the one she loves in her life, now more than ever, go talk to her"

Harry looked at her curiously and kissed her cheek, thanking her _More than ever? What does that mean?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Guys, can we talk?» Ginny asked as she approached her brothers Ron and Charlie.

They were the more responsible and mature of the lot, according to Ginny, and she wanted them to handle their other brothers whose reactions could be violent.

"Sure, Gin. What is it?" they said as they sat next to her on her long sun chair.

"Guys, I need your help, I want you to calm down Fred, George and Charlie when I'll tell everyone."

"What do you wanna tell to everyone, Gin Gin?» Charlie asked as he passed his arm around her shoulders.

Ginny looked at him and said, "I'm pregnant Charlie, Harry's the father."

"What? Why did he divorce you, then? You are carrying his baby and he throws you out. I can't believe this. I'm going to kill that prat."

"Charlie, Shhh.I haven't told him yet. I don't want him to love me because I'm carrying his baby, I wanna know that he loves me like I love him,"

"But you are telling him, right?" Ginny you can't possibly think about raising this child without him.

"Charlie, calm down, of course I'll tell him, I'm going to tell him tonight."

"Oh, Good. I am happy for you baby sister." He said as he sat back next to her.

"Congratulations," he smiled as he kissed her temple.

Ginny smiled and returned his kiss "Thanks"

She turned to Ron and he smiled at her,

"I've known since the day you told Hermione, she called me at work and told me, I know that no one was supposed to know, but I do and I'm so excited and happy for you" he said as he hugged her.

"So?" Charlie asked. "Who else know?"

"Well, Hermione knows, Mum knows, I've just told her this morning when I arrived.

And you two. So I guess it leaves out Dad, Percy, Fred and George, Bill and of course Harry to tell tonight."

Charlie and Ron both nodded. "Ok, now we'll let you get some rest, you need to rest for the baby."

Ginny groaned at their protectiveness

"Guys, I have Mum already over my shoulder, I don't need you two to watch over me like eagles. I'm fine, please don't tell me it's only the start and that you will act like that around me for 8 months"

"This is only the beginning" Ron and Charlie said through they laughs.

-------------------------------------------------------------

They kissed her cheek and went back to the rest of their brothers.

Later all the Weasley wives were around the table, chatting, while the men (except for Mr Weasley who has been called in for a meeting at the ministry, he has been the minister of magic since the after war, at Harry's demand) were breaking into two teams to play a quidditch match. Ron and Bill were the captains.

"Hey Gin," Bill called "Harry is Ron's seeker and I only know of one person who can play against him, ya wanna play?"

"No Gin is tired she can't play" Ron hurried "Right Gin?" he asked as he looked at her.

"What do you mean she's tired? Tired of what? And I wasn't asking you, I was asking Ginny." Bill said with a curious glare at Ron, "You're just worried she's going to beat your team. So Gin, what do you say?" he asked again turning to his sister.

"Thanks Bill but I am full so I think I'll go lay down for a bit." Ginny said standing up and turning to the house.

"Come on Gin, who else can beat Harry if you're not playing?" George cried

"Let her be, George, she doesn't want to play, it's for the best, nobody can beat Harry anyway, so why bother?" Fred snickered.

Ginny turned around, sending a murderous glare to Fred and narrowing her eyes at Harry.

She thought:

_If I play against Harry and beat him, maybe I'll feel better for how much he made me cry and suffer. I'll just get the snitch right from under his nose, then maybe those stupid prats I have for brothers will leave me alone and not come to me every few seconds asking me why Harry was even there and why I was so calm about it and not exploding and hexing him like I should do._

_Hermione asked me the exact same question, why I didn't yell or cry or throw things at him or even hex him, but I just told her that I'd remained calm because I didn't want Harry to see me cry, I love him so much I want him to be happy, even without me._

_Hexing him would do no good, except for him to hate our child and me. _

_I want to have him close to me, if not as my husband, then as my friend. I love him so much I need him near me._

"I'll play and you'll see Frederick Weasley, if no one can beat Harry" she challenged.

"Ginny!" Hermione got up and whispered in Ginny's ear "Are you mad? You can't play Quidditch while pregnant! There's no way you're playing"

Molly got up and went next to her daughter, murmuring to her.

"Ginevra, Are you mad, you are not going to play and that's final, not in your condition.

I'm your mother and you better listen to me young lady. You are with child, you cannot play such a risky game, it is just too hazardous. Ginny, listen to me, darling." her mother finished softly.

Ginny just gave her mother a smile and a comforting squeeze on her shoulder.

"Let's go guys,» Ginny said as she grabbed her broom from George.

The men followed her, glancing at her, wondering what was going on with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The game has began ten minutes ago, and Ginny was getting tired, she just hoped for the snitch to show itself, so the game could end, and she finally could go rest.

She dove upon seeing a golden spark. In the corner of her eye, she could see Harry at her heels. Ginny just pushed her broom to go faster and soon enough the wind hit so hard on her ears she couldn't hear anything, she just enjoyed the feel of the wind in her hair, that was why she loved flying.

She couldn't hear her brothers yelling at her to duck, she only saw a bludger coming towards her rapidly, hitting her on the left shoulder and throwing her off of her broom.

She yelled as her family watched her, shocked, falling in the space.

* * *

To Be Continued …

Please read and review. Thanks for reading guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le divorce**

Part 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, otherwise, I'd be living on a deserted 

pacific island with the sun, the palms trees and a house on the beach.

* * *

"She's fine, Ginny's resting right now." Hermione said as she descended the stairs into the kitchen. 

Everyone was turning to her, expectingly.

"She has a dislocated shoulder, which I managed to repair,

and her back's will be sore for a few days.

But she's going to be fine.

She would have been hurt badly if you didn't get her in time, Harry." She said as she sat next to him around the kitchen table.

"She's calling for you, by the way.You can go up and see her now."

Harry nodded and went up the stairs.

Molly saw him disappear on the second floor and sat next to Hermione, whispering to her

"How the baby, dear?"

"It's fine Molly, don't worry.It's heartbeat is steady and strong, it's fine.

We did an ultrasound and Ginny got to see it.

She just need some rest and she has to take it easy for the rest of her pregnancy."

"Thanks, Hermione dear." Molly smiled and patted her daughter in law's hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gin." Harry smiled as he entered her room.

"Hey" she smiled softly. "Come here" she put her hand on the bed beside her.

Harry sat besides her and took her small hand in his.

"How are ya?" he murmured, looking in her eyes.

"I'm good.Harry, Thank you for catching me "

"My pleasure, Gin, it was nothing.Are you in pain? Do you need me to get you something?"

"It's ok,I'm fine.I kinda wanted to talk to you,"

"Ok.Whaddya want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I, huh, ..." Ginny rambled nervously, fidgeting with her hands.

"Ginny, shh calm down.Ya know you can tell me anything, right?"

"OK, Harry," Ginny stopped for a moment, she took his hands and smiled at him. "I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, I'm 2 months along"

Harry looked at her with eyes wider than normal, nodding silently.

"Harry?" Ginny called, looking at him.

When she saw he was still in shock, eyes like a freak and his fingers on his lips, she laid her head back on the pillow.

"OK Whenever you're ready." She called as she relaxed on the bed.

After a moment , which seemed like an eternity for Ginny, she finally called harry back to reality.

"Harry, you ok?" she asked worryingly.

"I'm good, I'm good.I huh I don't understand how this could happen.We did use protection and charms."

"Harry you know that we often forgot about charms, and well, protection isn't always effective.

Don't worry, I will take care of the baby by myself."

"What? What the hell do you mean? I'll be with you all the way, Gin.We'll take care of the baby together.I can't believe this, we're gonna be parents." He smiled widely.

She smiled back at him and he looked at her, worried upon the realisation.

"I didn't even think.Is the baby alright with your fall earlier? Does Hermione know about the baby? She checked on the baby, right? Is it alright?"

"Harry, relax, the baby is fine, Mione made an ultrasound and we heard the baby's heartbeat.

I told Mione, Mum, Ron and Charlie, but now I'm sure news has spread around everyone"

"Good, Good. Ginny, can I touch it?" he said as he looked longingly at her belly.

"Sure," she took his hand and put it above her belly button."It's right there"

"Thank you Ginny, Thank you for the best gift ever."he smiled at her as he suddenly leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.

Suprised, Ginny first kissed him back, but when she realised what she was doing, she broke the kiss.

"What are ya doin' ?"

"Whaddya mean? I am kissing you." Harry said confused as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"No Harry." Ginny put a hand on his shoulder.

"What? Why?"

"Listen Harry, what are you doing? You can't play with my heart like that.You have feelings for someone else.

You told me you're not in love with me anymore, and now that I told you I'm pregnant, you kiss me.Why do you want me to hurt like that?"

"You're right Gin.For a moment there I forgot everything else.I'm sorry if I hurt you, now and when I asked for divorce.

I talked to your mother and to Hermione.They told me how I hurt you.

That wasn't my intention, never.I'm sorry."he said as he looked at his hands on his lap.

"I don't want you to love me because I'm bearing your baby.And I don't want to be with you because of the baby so just forget it and be good friends.It's ok.Just think about the baby, Harry.

What do you want us to do ?"

"Well, I'll be there for every appointment , every craving, everyday.

Tomorrow, we'll move you in with me, so I'll take care of you and be there for you.We'll move the bed back in the house.

And if you want we can share the master bedroom or I can leave you the master bedroom and settle in the guest room next to it.Whatever you want,Gin."

"What?Harry, what the hell are you saying?I'm not moving back in with you."

"Why not?"

"Harry, the house you bought me is right next to our-yours I mean.I'll be just fine in the house by myself.

There's no way I can sleep in this house, knowing you're in the next bedroom, or knowing you're going out with this women.

We're together for this baby, but you live your life, and I'll live mine, ok?"

"OK, Fine.You're right"Harry sighted.

"So, any thoughts about names?" Ginny smiled, lighting the mood.

"Well, for a girl I like Aurora.For a boy Eric."

"Nice. For a girl I love the name Faith, Moira, Grace, or Wendy.For a boy I like Elijah, or Ethan, or maybe Rain for a girl."

"I veto this name, Gin.Rain? Why do you hate our child? I love Faith though."

Ginny smiled and hugged Harry, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here for me and our baby"

"Anytime, Gin, anytime."He said as he kissed her cheek back.

"Now take some rest, Gin, I'll see ya later."

Ginny nodded and laid back on the bed, her eyes already closing with sleep.

"Later" she said.

"Later." He smiled back at her then left the room.

------------------------------------------

When Harry entered the kitchen, he was greeted by congratulations and hugs.

Molly was cooking dinner and called him to her.

"Harry dear, how is Ginny?"

"She's fine Molly, she's resting now."

"Did she talk to you? "

"Yes, she told me she's pregnant and we're gonna be parents."

"That's great Harry dear, Molly smiled as she hugged him.So how do you feel?"

"I feel good Molly I'm so happy, it's the best gift she could give me."

"Good, dear.Now off you go.I think Hermione wants to talk to you too."Molly smiled at him and patted his cheek.He returned the smile and went to Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione got up for the chair and took his hand, leading him outside.

"Sit, Harry," she ordered as she took a seat next him on a bench.

"So, I take it Ginny told you?"

"Yeah she did"

"And how do ya feel about it?"

"I'm overjoyed, Mione.I still can't believe we're going to be parents"

"So are you going to be with her?"

"Yeah I'll be with her everyday thought this pregnancy and after.We decided we're gonna take care of our baby together."

"No, I mean are you going to try to get her back?"

"When I learned about the baby, I kissed her." He started

"You kissed her?"

"Yeah but she broke it.She told me she didn't want to be with me because of the baby."

"She's right, but she never stopped loving you, stupid.Why did you divorce her,Harry?"

"Because I'm not in love with her anymore, our passion was gone.

Mione, we barely talked and laughed together, we only made love on our birthdays and wedding anniversary, which was 2 months ago.I dunno where our fire from our newlywed life went.I think we were too young when we got married and we thought it was love."

"Harry, I know you and Ginny since we were 11 years old.I know both of you well and I saw you from friends to being in love and I can tell you that I've never met two people more perfect for each other than you two.

I know you love her, otherwise why would you have almost hit the ground with your broom to keep her from falling earlier,in the quidditch field.Then why were you pacing in the kitchen earlier, waiting for news.

Why did you ask her to marry you in the first place?Why did you kiss her in the gryffindor common room the day of your first kiss, and why did you kiss her upstairs?

Harry,she loves you,she can't help loving you.And I know you love her too.

You're soulmates.

Now think about it for awhile, and move it, I think Ron wants to talk to you too."

Hermione sais as she kissed his cheek and got up, going back in the house to help her Molly making dinner.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, folks, I was on a trip to the west coast of the USA,I packed up a plenty of sun and now here I am._

_Bye Bye._


	5. Chapter 5

**Le divorce.**

Ginny Weasley made her way through the street, passing in front of the house neighbouring hers, Harry Potter's house.

She put her scarf thightly around her and kept on walking, her hands on her belly.

She was 6 months pregnant and lived next to Harry.

She finally entered Diagon Alley and breathed in the sweet smelling air coming from the cafes and florean fortescue's.

Smiling, she walked slowly to the ice cream parlor and ordered a scoup of chocolate ice cream.Seating at the table, she watched the calm animation of the street.

"Ginny Potter?Is that you?" said a male voice standing next to Ginny.

"Oliver Wood?It's been a long time." she smiled as she got up and went to hug her former gryffindor fellow student.

"How are you?"Oliver asked as they both sat at the table.

"I'm fine, enjoying a nice day, and you?"

"I'm fine too, I just made captain of the cannons"

"Really, congratulations then."

"So what's new with you?"

"Well actually it's Ginny Weasley now.We got divorced about 4 months ago." Ginny looked down at her hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok, so what brings you here today?"Ginny changed the subject.

"I'm here to look through new equipment for the team at Quality Quidditch you must be the only person I know who comes to Diagon Alley to eat ice cream in the middle of december."Oliver laughed out loud.

"A six month pregnant woman has cravings, you know"

"So do you have anything planned for today?"

"No, nothing else planned.Why, do you have any suggestions?"she smiled.

Oliver got up and extended his hand to her "Ginny Weasley, would you like to spend your afternoon with me,you could help me with the Quidditch and then we could stroll around the stores."

Ginny smiled and took his hand,pulling her up."I would like to."

Laughing they walked hand in hand down the street, stopping a few times to admire the windows.

Harry Potter walked out of Madame malkin's robes shop, his arms full of bags, and stopped at the sight before him, Ginny was hand in hand with a tall, muscular men Harry knew as Oliver Wood.And she was smiling.

Harry's heart dropped as he watched is ex wife with another men.But Harry could not believe how bad this sight made him, he said he didn't love her anymore, so why seeing her with someone else looked so wrong?

Harry turned around and slowly made his way back home, his head swimming with questions.

Ginny flooed to the Burrow for the weekly family dinner and went to say hello to her sisters in law and brothers, spotting her brother Ron seated next to Harry, she smiled and walked towards them, stopping when she heard them and hiding behind the door.

"I am telling you Ron," she heard Harry say "She was walking hand in hand with him, all over diagon alley"

"Harry mate, they're just friends and maybe she helped him to find a gift for his girlfriend.Why do you care anyway, you two are over."

"Ron, she was smiling, she looked at him and smiled.I don't know why I'm reacting that way."

"Harry, are you jealous?Do you want to get back together with Ginny?"

"I have Jen and she's a great girl but I can't help but love Ginny, but she doesn't want to get back together with me.She told me so when I kissed her when she told me she was pregnant."

"Harry she still loves you but you broke her heart when you left her.You have to know who you are in love with and make up your mind."

"Harry, are you there?" Ginny knocked on Harry's door and entered his house.

"I just wanted to give you back your tools, thanks for lenting them to me, I finished the crib.You know my magic has been a little off with the pregnancy these times."Ginny smiled at him.

"Why didn't you ask for help from your friend Oliver"

"What do you mean?He is a friend and we met in Diagon Alley last week and spend a fun day together."

"Oh please Ginny.His hand was in yours and you were smiling at him.I saw you."

"He is my friend."

"Do you walk hand in hand and smile like that at all your friends?No wonder you're pregnant and single."

"Why do you care Harry?Ginny screamed,You are with Jen, right?And you're the one who got me pregnant and left."

"Well maybe I don't want my pregnant ex wife to go out with men"

"But you have a girlfriend.Why can't I have friends?"

"Because Oliver Wood was all over you.He acted like a boyfriend."

"He was not all over me, he is a good friend and if you must know I am planning to see him again tomorrow."

"Harry, you are with Jen, so why does it bother you that I am just friends with Oliver Wood?"

"I know I have Jen but when I saw you with Oliver I wanted to run to you.I talked with Ron and he said I have to make up my mind, but the truth is that I can't make up my mind about who I am in love with."

"So what? Are you in love with me?"Harry nodded.

"Do you want to get back together with me?What would makes you think that I would even want to get back together with you, Harry?You broke my heart,Harry.I am pregnant and you are playing with me, make up your mind already."Ginny screamed at him.

"I don't know Gin, "

To be continued.


End file.
